Neoplasia
by eida-san
Summary: Neoplasia. Pertumbuhan baru. Dan berkali-kali di luar ekspektasinya./Chapter 2 update! RnR?
1. Prologue

"Kaa-san."

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu, membuat wanita Uchiha itu berpaling. Tampak seorang anak kecil bermata onyx yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ayo, sini, Sasuke." kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yang dipanggil Sasuke itu segera berlari mendekati wanita tadi sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat wanita tadi berjongkok sambil menyambut anak itu dalam pelukannya; yang tentu saja langsung dibalas anak itu.

Kemudian, perlahan, anak itu memundurkan badannya sedikit dan terdiam. Matanya menatap penuh antusias pada lengan atas ibunya yang memang sedang memakai baju tanpa lengan. Ada sesuatu di sana, yang Sasuke yakin ia tidak punyai.

Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di sana, sesuatu yang menonjol dan menarik perhatiannya itu.

Grap!

Cepat, sebelum Sasuke sadar, tangannya sudah dihentikan oleh genggaman tangan ibunya. Mikoto yang terkejut akan kelakuannya sendiri meremas pelan lengan Sasuke yang ia genggam.

"Jangan disentuh, Sasuke." kata Mikoto lembut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke, heran dengan kata-kata ibunya. "Aku nggak punya."

"Ini..." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum sedih. "Akibat neoplasia."

Kata yang asing di telinga Sasuke. "Neo...?"

"Neoplasia. Pertumbuhan baru." kata Mikoto lagi. "Namanya neoplasm. Massa abnormal dari jaringan, pertumbuhan yang berlebihan dan tidak terkordinasi jaringan normalnya, dan akan tetap ada dalam keadaan yang berlebihan setelah penghilangan rangsangan/ stimuli yang menyebabkan perubahan."

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa yang mamanya katakan?

"Ngga ngerti, Kaa-san." kata Sasuke. "Itu kenapa bisa terjadi?"

"Ada perubahan genetik yang menyebabkan proliferasi yang berlebihan dan tidak teregulasi, makanya dia hidup sendiri. Bukan bagian dari tubuh Kaa-san." kata Mikoto.

Genetik? Proliferasi? Regulasi?

"Apakah Kaa-san tidak menyukainya?"

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata itu, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak! Dia mengambul nutrisi dan darah Kaa-san."

"Kenapa tidak dibuang?" kata Sasuke, masih bingung.

"Kaa-san memang mau membuangnya!" kata Mikoto lagi sambil tersenyum. "Sasuke tenang saja, ini tidak menular, kok."

"Lalu kenapa Kaa-san tidak mau aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Soalnya ini menjijikkan menurutku." kata Mikoto sambil tertawa hambar. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar. "Nah, jadi kenapa kamu ke sini?"

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum cerah, langsung lupa akan hal yang tadi dia tanyakan. Dan Mikoto diam-diam bersyukur akan hal ini.

.

**Neoplasia**

**.**

Prologue

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

.

"Aniki! Ini film apaan?!" kata Sasuke tidak terima. Ini jam 4 sore, waktunya acara kesukaannya tayang.

Itachi yang sedang berada di sofa di depan tv nya menatapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa "Ini tontonan berkualitas, Otouto."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Jadi tontonan dia tak berkualitas? Ia memalingkan mukanya menatap televisi yang sedang menggambarkan entah apa, yang pasti sesuatu tentang ilmu pengetahuan. "Tetapi Itachi-nii—" kata Sasuke sambil menatap sengit Itachi.

"...Neoplasm atau yang lebih dikenal dengan tumor ini..."

Neoplasm.

Sasuke menangkap kata itu.

Kata yang sangat familiar itu.

Dan dengan sukses membuat ia segera berpaling ke arah TV lagi.

"...Komponen utamanya ada 2, yaitu sel neoplastil klonal dan stroma reaktif. Clonal neoplastic cells membentuk jaringan parenkim dan sangat menentukan kelakuan tumor juga konsekuensi patologisnya. Sementara Ractive Stroma terbentuk dari jaringan ikat, pembuluh darah, jumlah tertentu makrofag dan limfosit. Pada stroma inilah tumor bergantung untuk pertumbuhan dan evolusinya..."

Itachi menatap Sasuke heran selama Sasuke terpaku pada TV tanpa berkedip, padahal tadi adiknya itu marah-marah sendiri. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Shhhhhh! Aku lagi dengerin, Itachi-nii." kata Sasuke jengkel.

"Bukannya tadi kamu tidak tertarik?" tanya Itachi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun segera tersadar dan mencoba membantah, "Habis kaa-san punya itu!"

Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Apa? "Punya apa?"

"Gumpalan itu!" kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

Mendadak, Itachi menggebrak sofa(yang tentu saja empuk itu sehingga tak berbunyi keras). "Apa kamu bilang? Kaa-san?!" serunya dengan mata terbelalak.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Kok kakaknya mendadak heboh?

Itachi mendekati Sasuke yang tidak menjawab dan memegang bahunya. "Sasuke?"

"Memangnya Itachi-nii tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Itachi menggeleng. "Justru kamu kok bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya di lengan atas Kaa-san saat Kaa-san memakai baju tanpa lengan."

Alis Itachi terangkat. "Lengan atas?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apakah kecil?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Cuma satu kecil?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Kayaknya. Dan katanya sudah mau dibuang."

Itachi pun menghela napas sambil mengheyakkan badannya di sofa lagi, membuat dahi Sasuke kembali berkerut.

"Memangnya kenapa Itachi-nii?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke, kemudian mencoba menjelaskan. "Tumor itu ada yang ganas, ada yang jinak. Yang ganas sudah menginvasi dan bermetastasis atau menyebar ke daerah yang jauh. Tumor juga bisa merusak struktur jaringan di sekitarnya. Tumor yang ganas inilah yang disebut kanker dan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Sementara yang pada Kaa-san tampaknya masih yang jinak, soalnya masih terlokalisasi dan tidak tersebar ke tempat lain. Dengan local surgical removal juga bisa hilang."

Sasuke manggut-manggut, sambil menelan dan mencerna kata-kata Itachi, walau sebenranya ia belum paham sebagiannya. "Jadi, bisa tenang ya..." kata Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Itachi-nii." kata Sasuke sambil menatap kakaknya. "Ganti channel ya?"

...

Sasuke segera membuka pintu begitu bel berdentang. Ia yang kini sudah lebih tinggi dari gagang pintu bisa melihat ayahnya sedang merangkul ibunya dan menuntunnya masuk. Tak ada ucapan salam, membuat Sasuke heran, terutama dari ibunya. Mata mamanya sembab seolah habis menangis. Di tangan ayahnya yang lain ada amplop coklat.

Keduanya masuk begitu saja. Sasuke bisa menangkap kode ayahnya untuk diam, jadi Sasuke bergerak ke samping dan menatap mereka.

Fugaku berjalan menjauh dan melempar amplop tadi ke meja. Tetapi tidak tepat sasaran; amplop itu terjatuh dan isinya berserakan walau tampaknya Fugaku tidak menyadarinya. Dan ia serta Mikoto pun menghilang ke balik pintu.

Sasuke memungut amplop tadi dan isinya. Itu berisi tulisan-tulisan dan foto yang Sasuke tidak pahami, jadi ia langsung memasukkannya setelah melihatnya sekilas.

Dan ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana.

...

Sasuke berjalan sambil menghela napas panjang di lorong perpustakaan itu. Ia baru saja kabur dari rombongan fans girlnya. Padahal ia masih SD, tetapi perempuan zaman sekarang walau masih kecil sudah mengerti mana yang bagus rupanya.

Ia terus berjalan dan mendengus saat melihat di meja tak jauh darinya ada perempuan lain. Tetapi, ia tak bereaksi terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun melihat 3 tumpuk buku tebal di samping buku yang ia baca. Ia saja belum pernah membaca sebanyak itu.

Sasuke menghampiri anak itu— yang ternyata ketiduran di atas buku lain yang dibacanya.

Dan baru saja ia akan berpaling, saat ia melihat gambar yang familiar di buku yang ditiduri anak tersebut. Sasuatu yang sangat familiar. Dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba dan pemikiran panjang, ia mengguncang keras badan anak yang tertidur itu. Anak itu sontak terbangun, dan mata bak mutiara itu pun bertemu dengan mata berwarna onyx itu.

* * *

Okay, I'm wondering what I've written down here. Yaudah deh... Alhamdulillah jadi. Ini selingan di sela-sela baca dan wish me luck for my exams and everything. Amin.

Aku nulis referesi karena ini banyak kutipan dan gamau dianggap plagiarism ._.

Reference : Robin's Pathologic Basis of Diseases

Mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 1

Laki-laki itu menatap yang berbaring di hadapannya dalam kedamaian dan keheningan. Mata gelapnya menatap semua garis pada wajah yang dihadapannya, yang tidak bereaksi atau bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan mungkin ia tak sadar bahwa lelaki itu telah menatapnya sangat lama.

Lelaki itu menghela napas; bukan berarti ia bosan. Ia tak akan bosan. Dan ia tidak boleh bosan.

Diraihnya tangan yang berada di hadapannya yang tampak mungil dan kering; sangat berbeda dengan kelembutan yang ia ingat. Tetapi, semenjak kapan?

Ia menggenggam erat tangan itu cukup lama, sebelum menutup mata sambil menggumamkan sesuatu sejenak dan ia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa memandang ke belakang barang sedetik lagi.

.

**Neoplasia**

**.**

Chapter I

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

.

Matahari musim semi yang hangat menyinari ruangan kelas dari balik jendela. Kelas yang masih kosong, tentunya. Masih hening, tepat sebelum sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka dengan agak terlalu keras.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang menatap ruangan kelas tersebut sambil merenggut dan berteriak tidak terima, "TUH KAN, TEME! KOSONG! KOSONG MELOMPONG! NGAPAIN JUGA DATANG CEPAT-CEPAT!"

BUG!

"Diam, Naruto." kata perempuan bermata emerald di belakangnya kesal. Buku yang tadi ia pakai untuk memukul punggung lelaki berambut pirang itu masih ia pegang dengan erat. "Pagi-pagi sudah ribut."

Naruto berpaling menatap perempuan itu sambil menggosok-gosokkan punggungnya yang sakit. "Ngga usah main pukul juga kali! Sakit, Sakura! Dasar brutal."

Yang dipanggil Sakura itu menepuk-nepukkan buku yang ia pegang ke tangannya yang satunya lagi. Aura berat menemaninya saat ia berkata sambil tersenyum, "Apa kamu bilang?"

"Eh, bukan, Sakura." kata Naruto panik, nyalinya mulai menciut. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja!"

"Hm?" tanya Sakura sambil satu langkah mendekati Naruto yang mendadak mundur tanpa sadar.

Dan keributan pun terjadi. Seorang lelaki lagi, yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dengan wajah bosan, menghela napasnya dan meletakkan tasnya. Sambil duduk, ia menonton kedua orang yang sudah ribut pagi-pagi begini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa ia bersahabat dengan kedua orang itu. Naruto yang ribut, penuh semangat dan suka mencari perhatian; amat berbeda dengan dirinya yang diam dan kalau bisa, hendak kabur dari perhatian berlebihan yang diberikan teman-temannya. Belum lagi sikap Naruto yang suka cari perkara dengannya. Lalu, Sakura. Gadis yang suka mengejar-ngejarnya dan berenergi tinggi. Ia tidak suka tiap kali Sakura menggodanya dengan suara manja. Tetapi, saat Sakura menjadi 'normal', ia menyenangkan.

Ia kembali menghela napas. Itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan. Ia hidup dalam aliran air yang sudah ditetapkan. Segalanya, yang terjadi padanya memang sudah ditakdirkan.

...

"TEME!" seru Naruto sambil berlari-lari mengejar Sasuke dengan kertas berkibar-kibar di tangannya. "Nilai matematikaku 90! Hebat, tidak?!"

Sasuke terus berjalan, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang memanggil-manggilnya dan menarik perhatian seluruh orang di lorong sekolah yang sedang ramai itu.

"TEME!" seru Naruto tidak terima sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sewot. Mau tidak mau ia bereaksi juga jika semua orang benar-benar sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Nilai matematikaku 90! Alhamdulillah. Tidak sia-sia aku belajar semalaman!" kata Naruto penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan kertas ulangannya. "Ini yang pertama! Makasih ya, Teme. Hehe."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia ingat dengan jelas seberapa payah mengajari Naruto sampai mereka tidak tidur dari dasar sekali.

"Kok diam saja sih, Teme?!" kata Naruto, merasa tidak diacuhkan sama sekali.

"Hn." kata Sasuke singkat, lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

Naruto, yang masih belum merasa puas karena belum mendapat komentar, kembali mengejarnya. "Tetapi Hinata 100, padahal kamu saja 98."

Sasuke masih tidak berkomentar. Kalau Hinata sih tidak akan heran. Anaknya rajin begitu. Ralat. Kalau keluarga Hyuuga dia tak akan heran. Buktinya Neji saja selalu memegang juara umum untuk kelas di atas Sasuke. Untuk tahun Sasuke, Hinata yang memegang. Gadis pemalu itu tampaknya tidak akan bosan belajar. Anehnya teman-temannya justru Kiba yang beda tipis dengan Naruto dan Shino yang pendiam sekali dan entah mengapa, sangat menyukai serangga.

Sasuke menghela napas. Itu tak ada bedanya dengan dirinya, Naruto dan Sakura. Tetapi, kalau disuruh jujur, ia menemukan zona nyamannya bersama kedua orang itu. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Hei, mau kemana, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil cemberut, mulai merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar diabaikan.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Dobe." kata Sasuke datar sambil terus berjalan.

"Ya, jawab, dong!" kata Naruto sewot.

"Ruang osis." kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tidak berkomentar lagi, tetapi ia tetap membuntuti Sasuke; yang tentu Sasuke pilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di ruang OSIS dan dengan segera membuka pintunya. Di dalamnya, tampak Shikamaru yang sedang merokok dan Neji yang sedang entah apa. Yang pasti laki-laki yang rambutnya sama terkenalnya dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS itu masih sibuk bergelut dengan kertas-kertasnya di mejanya.

"Sasu..."

BRAKK!

Sasuke telah membanting pintu lagi hingga tertutup, lalu berbalik. Membuat Naruto terkejut sendiri. "Apa-apaan sih, Teme?!"

Pintu kembali terbuka. Tampak Neji dengan tampang galak menatap Sasuke. "Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya dingin.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya. "Kamu tahu di sekolah dilarang merokok?" balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Neji menghela napas. "Kalau yang kamu bicarakan ini tentang Shikamaru, Uchiha," kata Neji kesal. "Aku sudah memperingatinya 100 kali dan itu sudah batasku. Masuk saja."

Sasuke terdiam, sebelum akhirnya masuk dan dengan spontan, menarik rokok Shikamaru dan menjatuhkannya lalu menginjak-injaknya tanpa ampun.

"Sasuke!" seru Shikamaru tidak terima.

Sasuke memberikan Shikamaru sebuah death glare yang menakutkan. "Sayangnya aku masih tidak mau terkena kanker paru-paru, atau sakit jantung atau apapun itu." katanya dingin. "Atau jangan-jangan kau juga sering minum alkohol? Sudah ingin mati?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Matanya sedikit melebar. "Hah...?"

Sasuke kemudian duduk. Sementara, Naruto yang ada di depan pintu dan melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Gara-gara itu ya..."

* * *

Chapter 2! Alhamdulillah! Dan tau ngga, pas ujian sooca aku dapet kasus soal neoplasia dan ga selesai karena waktunya habis :' . Yaudah deh. Segitu juga aku harus bersyukur... Wish me luck ya untuk selanjutnya. Masih sampai tgl 24... Amin...

Oiyaa, tadi lupa buat ini

Saphi-pyon Jr : hehehe... Bagus deh kalo gitu. Alhamdulillah... Tambah semangat yaa! :)

Archie Medes : oke, rumit ya kayaknya? Yang chapter ini ga berat kok. Iyaa, udah kuperbaiki. Makasiiih.

Putchy-chan : siiip

Penelopi : iya... Begitulah, tapi Alhamdulillah seneeng. Hahahahah. Keep reading jugaaa

Yamanaka enko : dokter? Amiiin. Amin ya Allah. Masih progress kok. Kita sama-sama belajar :)

Himenaina : masih sma sih di ceritanya._.

Hinatauchiha69 : oke :)

Thanks for Allah SWT, Saphi-pyon Jr, Archie Medes, putchy-cahn,penelopi, Yamanaka Emo, himenaina, hinatauchiha96 and all readers.

Sip, mind to review? :)


	3. Chapter 2

"Apa?! Mau memberikan alasan?!"

Hei... Kenapa butuh alasan?

"Bukan begitu—"

"Hanya karena dia wanita yang cantik dan sexy, kau...!"

Hah? Apa yang—

"Bukan! Hanya saja—"

Lalu, suara tawa yang hambar. Yang terdengar menyakitkan. Penuh luka. Ia benci mendengarnya. Suara tawa yang mampu membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam.

"Jangan bercanda! Dan kamu tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku kan tidak tahu!"

"Lalu, aku yang menjadi korban?"

Korban? Korban apaan coba? Hei...!?

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Lagian itu masa lalu. Aku sadar aku salah."

"Lalu, apa itu berarti?"

"Tetapi—"

"Kamu hanya terdorong nafsu. Itu saja!"

Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa mesti ribut seperti ini? Apa yang berarti? Apa yang salah? Kenapa auranya begitu berat? Kenapa seolah tidak bisa didekati? Apa?

Kenapa? Apakah mulai rusak?

Ia tidak mengerti. Tetapi ia tahu dengan pasti, ia membencinya. Karena, semenjak itu, segalanya yang retak mulai hancur berkeping-keping. Ya, seperti kanker yang mulai bermetastasis tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi.

.

**Neoplasia**

**.**

Chapter II

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

.

"DIAM!"

Sasuke terbangun sambil menjerit keras. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan badannya basah semua. Keringatnya bercucuran. Tangannya gemetaran. Ia menatap kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkannya perlahan di rambutnya— menjambaknya. Kemudian, perlahan turun ke telinga dan menutup telinga itu keras-keras, sekuat mungkin.

"Hhh... Hhh..."

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sangat parah. Yang terburuk untuk tahun ini. Wajahnya pucat, dan pupilnya tidak kembali normal dengan cepat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Ia tak membukanya. Ia tak akan membukanya— tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang masih bergetar hebat, diambilnya gelas berisi air putih di sampingnya dan diteguknya. Tumpah yang sedikit tidak terelakkan— tangannya masih belum bisa diajak kompromi sepenuhnya.

Pintu kembali di ketuk.

Ia mengelap sedikit keringatnya dengan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu, lalu membukanya. Dan objek di luar sana mendapatkan death glare yang berat begitu Sasuke tahu siapa orangnya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke langsung membanting pintu dengan keras, tepat di depan wajah kakaknya. Itachi tidak berkomentar apa pun, hanya kembali membuka pintu itu lagi.

"Hei, otouto." katanya sambil membuka pintu. "Jangan kurang ajar begitu."

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Naruto dan Sakura datang." kata Itachi santai— entah tidak sadar akan nada Sasuke yang tidak sabar atau memilih untuk mengabaikannya. "Katanya mau pergi ke taman hiburan."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Taman hiburan?

"Mereka mendapat tiket gratis katanya." kata Itachi seolah tahu isi pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke tambah mengerutkan dahinya. Tetapi, kemudian ia berkata, "Hn. Suruh mereka menunggu sebentar."

Itachi mengangguk. Kemudian, matanya melebar karena menangkap sesuatu yang tak wajar. "Sasuke..." katanya heran. "Kenapa bajumu basah?"

Sasuke langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa untuk menghilangkan jejak yang satu itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau... Bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Dan sedetik kemudian, Itachi mendapat jawaban berupa pintu yang dibanting dengan sangat keras tepat di depan hidungnya.

...

"Mereka mana?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapati di ruang tamu hanya ada Itachi. Dahinya berkerut. Kalau ini salah satu permainan Itachi, ia akan melemparnya nanti.

"Menunggu di luar. Naruto sudah tidak sabar." kata Itachi sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia segera berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membukanya.

Di luar sana, tampak Naruto dan Sakura berdiri, mulai tidak sabar dan bosan. Raut keduanya terlihat senang dan lega begitu Sasuke muncul.

"Teme!" seru Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bajunya benar-benar seperti biasa; kaos orange yang sudah agak lusuh karena dipakai terlalu sering dan jeans longgar.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-kun~" Kini Sakura muncul di belakang Naruto. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat menjengkelkan setiap kali sifat kecentilannya muncul. Ia memakai tank top berwarna pink dan hot pants berbahan jeans. Terlihat lebih—

_"Hanya karena dia wanita yang cantik dan sexy, kau...!"_

BRAKK!

Pintu terbanting dengan sangat keras. Tepat di hadapan lelaki pirang dan perempuan pink itu dan sukses membuat mereka terkejut dan shock.

...

BRAKK!

Sasuke membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Reflek. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja...

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengulang kesalahan tersebut. Ia tidak boleh...

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Lelaki itu sama herannya dengan para orang di luar. Alisnya terangkat. Diabaikannya koran yang daritadi ia baca.

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam, tidak bergeming.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Ini aneh. "Sasuke?"

...

Tangan kanan Sasuke gemetaran hebat. Sangat hebat. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Takut. Ia takut. Ia takut.

Ia menatap tangannya itu, lalu mencoba menggenggamkannya agar getaran itu berhenti. Tetapi gagal. Ia tidak bisa.

Ia takut.

Semuanya mengalir begitu cepat. Melewati telinganya. Melewati pandangannya. Melewati pikirannya. Suara-suara. Raut wajah. Kata-kata.

Dan rasa takutnya.

Ia tak boleh mengulang kesalahan itu. Tidak! Dan tak perlu ada wanita yang menjadi korban lagi. Apakah saat itu juga begini? Wanita itu bukannya brengsek tetapi biasa saja? Dan pakaian yang agak di luar norma tetapi sebenarnya wajar di mata masyarakat yang kini berubah pesat itu? Atau didorong rasa ingin menjadi cantik, membuat wanita itu lemah? Baik nada mau pun pakaian.

Atau karena lelaki memang penuh nafsu? Yah, itu memang kodratnya. Tetapi, terdorong hingga berakhir seperti itu...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Ia lelah. Ia ingin lupa.

"Sasuke?"

Terdengar suara Itachi yang penuh kekhawatiran, membuatnya langsung tersadar.

Ia berbalik, dan dengan muka sewot bergumam, "Hn."

"Mana Naruto dan Sakura?"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjawab, saat pintu kembali terbuka dengan keras.

"TEME! APA-APAAN, SIH?!" seru Naruto galak sambil membuka pintu tersebut. "MASA DIBANTING?!"

"Berisik, Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu membanting pintu?!" seru Naruto kesal, masih tidak terima.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, antara malas menjawab dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hei, kita jadi pergi tidak?" tanya Sakura mendadak muncul.

"Ngga tahu, tuh! Sasuke!" kata Naruto sewot, sambil mendelik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, hingga ia berkata dengan wajah kesal, "Tetapi ganti bajumu. Ngga pantas kita ke taman bermain jika bajumu begitu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, heran. "Loh? Memang kenapa?"

"Hn." kata Sasuke, yang sangat singkat tetapi sangat tidak jelas.

Tahu bahwa ia tak akan mendapat jawaban yang layak; atau bahkan tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya, Sakura segera berkata, "Ya sudah, kalian tunggu di gerbang, ya, nanti!"

"Oke, Sakura."

"Hn."

Dan Sakura pun menghilang. Kali ini, pintu tertutup dengan bunyi dan cara yang wajar.

Itachi menghela napas. Ini Sasuke yang normal. Dan baru saja ia hendak membaca kembali korannya, ia menangkap salah satu tangan Sasuke yang masih sedikit bergetar dan belum tergenggam dengan wajar.

...

Matahari terik. Sangat terik malah. Sama hangatnya dengan mentari musim panas yang menyengat. Mereka bertiga tak henti-hentinya membeli minum, yang juga berarti terus-menerus ke toilet.

Kini, Sakura lah yang sedang pergi ke toilet. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke menunggunya di luar. Sasuke seperti sedang melamun menatapi jalan di bawahnya dan Naruto sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya. Matanya berlompat dari satu orang ke orang lain, dari satu objek ke objek lain.

Merasa bosan, Naruto pun menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, kayaknya pakaian Sakura yang tadi normal-normal saja." ujarnya sambil menunjuk diam-diam beberapa orang di dekat mereka.

Sasuke melirik sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Hn."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu menyuruh Sakura ganti baju?" tanya Naruto masih heran.

"Tidak pantas." kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Tetapi cocok, kok, menurutku. Kulitnya bagus dan sesuai warnanya."

Sasuke mendelik. "Jangan berpikiran mesum, Naruto."

"Memangnya kau tidak?" kata Naruto sambil nyengir mengejek.

"Kalau begitu ngapain kusuruh dia ganti baju." kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Benar juga, ya. Tetapi, ini aneh. "Sasuke," kata Naruto serius. "Kamu beneran laki-laki, kan?"

BUGH!

Dan sebuah tonjokan mendarat keras mendarat di bahu Naruto sebagai akibatnya.

"Kau mau bilang aku apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan death glare terbaiknya. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mengirimkan serangan lanjutan lagi.

Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan mengelus-elus bahunya yang menjadi sasaran Sasuke tadi. "Apa-apaan, sih, Teme?!"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke masih dengan death glarenya.

"Habis kamu kayak bapak-bapak yang menjaga putrinya! Atau seorang kakak yang sister complex! Seperti Neji pada Hinata!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut, Namikaze?"

Terdengar suara penuh ancaman dari depan mereka, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sadar siapa yang datang.

Hyuuga. Duo Hyuuga. Neji dan Hinata. Neji, yang walau acaranya ke taman hiburan, masih memakai kemeja walau tidak terlalu formal. Rambutnya diikat; efek kepanasan. Peluhnya terlihat mengalir dari dahinya. Hinata, putri pemalu Hyuuga, dengan sweater longgar berwarna coklat kemerahmudaan yang sangat sangat muda dengan motif bunga yang nyaris tak terlihat dan celana kain berwarna cream tua.

"Neji-senpai? Hinata-chan?"

Dan tepat sasaran. Double death glare untuk Naruto. Dari dua orang yang terkenal kedinginannya.

Hinata yang jauh lebih peka dan merasakannya, langsung mundur beberapa langkah; ketakutan. Dan tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang. Dengan segera, ia segera berbalik dan hendak menunduk meminta maaf. "Go... Gomen..."

Mata emerald yang melihat Hinata tampak heran. Alisnya terangkat. Bajunya yang sekarang memakai jaket merah dan jeans panjang tampak mencolok tetapi cocok untuknya. "Ngga apa-apa. Santai saja, Hinata." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "

Hinata, masih dengan kegugupannya, kembali tegak.

Sementara Naruto, yang mulai sadar akan dua tatapan mematikan yang menghantamnya, segera memanggil Sakura meminta pertolongan. "Sakura!"

"Loh?" tanya Sakura, menyadari dua tatapan galak yang menyebabkan suasana menjadi pekat dan berat. "Kenapa, Naruto? Kamu ngapain aja?"

"Naru... Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata mencoba mulai menjelaskan. Tetapi dengan segera ia berhenti setelah Neji memberikan delikan jangan-coba-coba-bela-bocah-ini.

Hinata kembali menciut, membuat Sakura jadi bersimpati dan mencoba mengubah topik. "Omong-omong, Hinata, kamu tidak kepanasan pakai sweater kayak gitu?"

"Enggak kok, Sakura." kata Hinata, sedikit heran mengapa Sakura mengomentari sweaternya.

Memang benar-benar polos, pikir Sakura

"Hinata, kan, emang selalu pakai sweater." kata Naruto langsung.

_"Dia selalu pakai sweater?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Memang tidak panas, ya?"_

_"Mana kutahu. Jadi, gimana?"_

_"Aku..."_

Percakapan. Percakapan itu melintas cepat di otak Sasuke.

Tunggu. Itu kapan? Siapa? Dengan siapa ia bicara? Siapa yang ia bicarakan?

"... Me!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke segera tersadar, dan melempar pandangan seolah terganggu kepada Naruto.

"Mau bareng mereka ngga? Katanya mau ke rumah kaca!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

Rumah kaca. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Tampaknya tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Dan tunggu...

"Ayo semuanya!"

Semuanya? Jadi, Neji dan Hinata juga?

Tampaknya permainan tersebut akan menjadi aneh.

...

"Gimana keluarnya ini?!" seru Naruto frustasi. Mereka mungkin sudah 2 jam berputar-putar di sana.

"Berisik!" kata Sakura kesal. "Pikirkan saja cara keluarnya."

"Jangan sampai berpisah. Nanti sulit kalau berpencar." kata Neji serius, mengingat bagaimana sulitnya mencari Naruto yang menghilang tadi.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kok bisa-bisanya mereka terjebak dalam permainan sekonyol itu?

"A.. Ano..."

Terdengar oleh Sasuke Hinata bergumam sangat pelan. Dasar gadis lemah. Suara seperti itu jelas akan tenggelam dalam kebisingan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ano..."

Tampaknya tidak ada yang mendengarkan lagi.

"A... Ano..."

Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata, masih dengan takut-takut, mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke satu sisi. "Bu... Bukannya itu jalan keluarnya?"

Dan dalam beberapa detik, semuanya telah melesat keluar.

Sejenak, Sasuke melirik Hinata. Pendiam. Lemah. Tetapi tahu banyak. Baju yang sopan khas keluarga Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi norma dan etika. Bagus, sih. Mereka benar-benar menjaga anggotanya walau terlihat kolot. Melindungi tepatnya. Sehingga tidak perlu menjadi seperti orang itu.

_"... Bermetastasis..."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Menyebar ke tempat lain."_

_"Semuanya seperti itu?"_

_"Tidak, yang ganas saja."_

_"Kok bisa?"_

"...ke."

"...suke!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali tersadar. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Dua kali, loh, Teme!" kata Naruto heran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Hn."

"Apa?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Tahu bahwa ia tak akan mendapat jawaban lebih lanjut, ia berseru, "Selanjutnya apa?"

Yah, tampaknya kesibukan mereka belum berakhir.

* * *

I've said that this is (probably) my last fiction for this holiday. Tetapi... Tampaknya itu kembali wacana(atau tidak). Soalnya aku udah mencoba berniat (sangat) baik untuk mencicil pelajaran, tetapi, slide yang kutemukan tidak teratur dan buku-buku tebal itu aku ngga tahu bagian mana yang harus dibaca. Selain itu, aku seneng banget akhirnya besok (insyaAllah) reuni sama beberapa temen. Honestly, I really really miss 'em! Terus tadi aku ngobrol sama temen aku dan dengerin reunian(walau agak nyesek) dan pokoknya itu asik banget. Mungkin bakal ada fic lagi karena aku lagi seneng(Alhamdulillah), entah oneshot atau lanjutan fic ntah yang mana, tapi ga janjiii. Liburanku yang singkat :'

Oiya, chapter kemaren kayak ga jelas banget, ya? Habis itu potongan kecil sih. Aku pengen buat transisi dan waktuku terlalu singkat jadinya kebuat segitu. Lagian bingung mau buat apa lagi. Haha.

Balasan review :

Hinatauchiha69 : agak lama... Maaf... Soalnya ujian._.

Phipi : hehe. Chap 2nya gimana? :)

Yamanaka Emo : bukan duta hidup sehat juga sih... Pokoknya ada alesannya koook.

Archie Medes : siip. Alhamdulillah udah dilanjutin. Agak panjangan, kan?

Thanks for Allah SWT, hinatauchiha69, Yamanaka Emo, Phipi, Archie Medes, putchy-chan, penelopi, himenaina and all readers.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
